


Classic Beauty

by parallelanprincess



Series: Disney Oneshots [6]
Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butch/Femme, Cunnilingus, Disney Femslash Week, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Cruella de Vil and Anita Dearly are an odd pair. The extravagant diva and her mousy secretary. Somehow they make it work.





	Classic Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S UNEMPLOYED???
> 
> I lasted 6 months so...anyway. In between job hunting, I have too much free time so I decided to challenge myself. I'll be filling prompts from the Disney Kink Meme on Livejournal and spending 30-45 minutes to make a story. Because I need to feel productive.
> 
> This is my first explicit lesbian sex scene. It's vague but long story short Anita gives Cruella head. Their relationship has BDSM undertones as Anita's adoration of Cruella extends to wanting to sexually satisfy her. Cruella enjoys and appreciates this aspect of Anita. Everyone is consenting adults. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment & kudos!

It's common knowledge that plain girls make the best secretaries. You won't catch them doing their makeup when they should be scheduling appointments. They won't stumble into work two hours late hiding a hangover with over-sized sun glasses and aspirin. Plain girls are prompt, dependable. They won't try to steal your man or your credit card.

Anita Dearly is as plain as they come and fiendishly loyal to boot. She holds the honor of being the personal assistant to famed designer Cruella de Vil. When Cruella needs a new sketchpad or to reschedule her botox injection, Anita is there, tablet in hand ready to do whatever her mistress dictates. Morning or night, rain or shine Anita is prepared to follow behind Cruella with an umbrella in hand to shield the diva from harmful UV rays. She understands how the sun causes more skin damage than it has any right to.

They make and odd pair. In the industry they are dubbed “The Odd Couple”. Cruella is old money, fur coats and extravagance. She's skinny in a way that modern standards consider attractive but also in a way that gothic novels would describe as gaunt. A cigarette stained with red lipstick never seemed to leave those perfectly manicured fingers. At nearly six feet tall she had no right to wear stilettos as high as she does. Slender, hairless legs carry her from studio to stage to her high rise condo and back again. The strange white streak in her hair would be odd on a lesser woman. For Cruella it lends a look of experience and wisdom.

By contrast, Anita is a lower class urchin who got lucky. She'd supported herself through college working as a waitress. The socially acceptable term for her figure is “plus sized” but all the starving models at Edna Mode Modeling agency call it like it is. Dirty blonde hair in a messy ponytail, off brand pantsuits, and loafers mark her as a goldfish swimming in a koi pond. Short and stout, Anita is Cruella's unfashionable shadow that trails behind her like a wedding dress train.

Yes, the duo is a study in opposites but it can't be denied they get results. Anita holds the record for being Cruella's longest assistant. Most girls suffered nervous breakdown after the first two weeks. Anita has been holding Cruella's handbag for a solid three years. The general consensus was that Anita was a fallen angel sent from Satan himself to appease his bride. There are no more screaming tantrums, torn up sketchbooks, or hour long smoke breaks that characterized Cruella's tenure as the head designer at EMM. For all the years that Anita has been at her side, the Devil Designer has created her best collections to date.

How does she do it? How does one mousy girl who's never even heard of same day liposuction keep the demon of design at bay?

Well, Anita did take a few psychology classes in college. One of her favorite subjects was how treatment for panic disorders evolved. According to her books, the best way to treat female hysteria was to coax patients into orgasm. She giggled to think of how naughty doctors were in the supposedly pure and repressed 1950s. After a few weeks of being yelled at every five seconds Anita began studying her employer to see if she matched any symptoms of well...whatever brain wiring that made Cruella the way she was. Cruella often complained of insomnia. She was irritable, impatient, and generally over emotional. She complained about her lack of satisfaction with her sexual partners and the inconvenience of birth control.

It was Anita's job to ensure that her mistress was focused on her work.

Cruella often said that her mouth was her best feature.

It didn't take much coaxing for Cruella to allow Anita to service her beneath her desk. Apparently, the other girls quit because they weren't up to performing this particular duty. Anita was never one to back down from a challenge. Cruella's cunt was soft and sweet in a way its owner was not. The sharp contrast excited Anita. She took to her new task with the kind of enthusiasm that Cruella associated with her. The arrangement suited both their needs. Cruella found herself calmer during work hours. Anita found another way to please her beloved boss. Body lotion and skin care products were purchased to ease the damage on Anita's knees. On late nights Cruella was not opposed to bringing her work home with her.

It's common knowledge that opposites attract. The pair are two as different as night in day. They go together as well as black with...well black goes with everything doesn't it? Cruella always wanted a pet and Anita looked gorgeous in a diamond studded collar. The servant would bend over backwards for her mistress. It was the perfect foundation for a pleasant working relationship.


End file.
